Vixen
by Prar
Summary: Drabble for coffin-of-eternal-darkness! Liz doesn't quite understand how amazing she is, so Meliodas needs to explain. Melliz!


**A gift for the amazing coffin-of-eternal-darkness! Writing this was super fun, and I hope you'll like it :3**

* * *

She was brilliant, strong, and full of grace, practically dancing on the training field. She jumped and dodged and attacked, her sword like a natural extension of her body, clashing with the other weapons with enough power to send sparks flying. There was a smile of her face and a gleam in her eye as she parried and sidestepped, and when she finally outwitted all of her opponents and send them sprawling in the mud, she outright cackled with joy.

The cackle turned into a hum when she spotted him at the edge of the field, just by the gate, leaning against the wooden fence and studying her closely. Her satisfied smirk made him raise an eyebrow and turn away indifferently - but when she turned away to help Barzad up from where he got sucked into the mud, Meliodas smiled as well.

The armored Holy Knight gushed about Liz's agility as they headed for the gate, with the other three chiming in a comment or two. When they finally reached the Great Holy Knight, the four politely excused themselves and went ahead for the armory - but not before exchanging a few knowing glances that made the woman huff.

It took a few minutes for the jolly chatter of the Knights to finally fade away, and until then, they both stayed silent. However, once they were out of earshot, Liz relaxed and leaned against the wooden railing next to him, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards.

"They like me."

"I don't see why they wouldn't." Meliodas said, lazily digging the sole of his shoe into the mud.

"Don't be an idiot," she chided him quietly, "you know what I mean."

"Nope, I don't."

"_Right._ You totally forgot about _The Vixen_. Red and bloody and sneaking around the castle at night, treating her adversaries as if they were chicken."

Meliodas looked at her curiously, "Who was that?"

Liz fingered a strand of her red hair, before tucking it behind her ear. She didn't look at him. "Just a mercenary. She was an amazing fighter though - when she was finally captured, they could scarcely believe the scale of the disaster she'd brought upon them. Even when she was sentenced and awaited her death, still and proud, they kept their distance."

"So she died?"

Liz almost fell into the mud.

"She was _me_, you stupid-"

"Now, there is no way that'd be you," Meliodas looked at her curiously, "I mean, you're kind, and strong, and charismatic. Plus, you wouldn't hurt a fly unprovoked."

"But-" Liz startled as she felt his gloved hand wrap around her wrist. He smiled at her.

"That doesn't sound like a Bloody Vixen to me. Actually, it sounds more like someone that people would surely look up to and adore - and it seems that they do."

For a moment, he was sure she would kick him or shout at him - at least tear her hand away - but then, Liz's face became as red as her hair, and she quickly turned away from him.

"Y-You," She stuttered, "don't joke like that."

"I'm not joking!" Meliodas laughed, "If Barzad was any younger, he'd probably fall in love with you. Everyone else is the same - they would follow you to the grave if you asked. _I'm_ the same."

If anything, her blush became darker, and the Great Holy Knight couldn't keep the smug smile off his face if he tried - especially when her hand shifted, and held his _back_.

Honestly, he could've left it at that. She'd be happy, treat him well the whole day, perhaps even cuddle him a bit at night... However, after a minute of just standing there, he decided that he wouldn't be himself if he didn't take the advantage of the situation.

Stealthily reaching out with his free hand, he carefully circled Liz's lithe body, and when it looked like she wouldn't notice - let his hand slowly settle on one _soft_, _yielding_, _luscious_ breast.

"Well," he sighed dreamily, giving it a firm squeeze, "there is _also_ your soft voice and _amazing_ body line."

Liz stiffened, her eyes widening, before she whirled around in a flash and swiped at him. Meliodas narrowly dodged the left hook directed at his face - and jumped away as she immediately followed with a kick to his groin. After that, he decided that it was a good idea to _tactically retreat_, especially once she unsheathed her sword and started running after him.

_"You stupid simpleton!"_ She screeched, "_You- _You were doing this just to get my guard down! I swear- I'm going to _catch_ you- And when I do, you'll _wish_ you were fighting with the _Bloody Vixen_!"

He just kept running, laughing as she got more and more worked up.

She'd never admit it, but she was smiling.

* * *

**I have to say, writing Mel is super hard X.x I hope I got his character right.**

**C-D**


End file.
